A Princess and his Protege
by Luna-Bell07
Summary: Headcanons that focus on Mo and Glitch's evolving relationship. Their friends are included as well. Watch as a unique take on the DC universe, including Spotlight, unfolds!


_Just a batch of random Dance Central headcanons, which reach DC Spotlight. If you're familiar with 'Fine China', think of this as a 'supplemental reading'. :) These are proof that I'm totally smitten with the characters and all of Harmonix._

_Hopefully, I'll inspire someone else to share headcanons or even better-fanfiction. :)_

_Ships: MoGlitch, MoCoy (if you're not a fan of one or both ships, please proceed at your own caution, or not at all)_

* * *

By the time Dance Central 2 rolls around, Glitch is a huge Kingdom Hearts fan. Using his skills as a fashion designer, he creates outfits inspired by Sora's Drive Forms in Kingdom Hearts 2. That happens by the time Spotlight rolls around.

Mo and MacCoy started off as childhood friends, then entered a romantic relationship sixteen years down the road. Some of Mo's most traumatic, heart-breaking events in his life came from his explosive breakup with MacCoy, which happened prior to Dance Central 2. The two of them are reunited and rekindle their relationship in Dance Central 3, with MacCoy explaining his reasons for breaking it off with Mo: not only was he dealing with painful issues of his own, but his destiny as a DCI agent was summoning him. Mo's on-and-off relationship with MacCoy is made even more complex by Coy's absence from Spotlight. To explain MacCoy not being in Spotlight, I've decided to have the DJ end it with Mo (again) at the end of Dance Central 3. MacCoy decides to return to his duties as a DJ and DCI agent, wanting to keep the world safe for his Chief.

Previous headcanons had Mo working as the DCI Princess, working to protect the world against TanCorps and those ridding the world of music. Now Mo's being referred to as the Chief of Dance Central Intelligence, with 'Princess' just being MacCoy and Kerith's pet name for him. With a pendant containing the power to transform into DCI's Chief, inherited from his father, Mo was destined to become an agent higher than Rasa and Lima. Dance Central 3 has him leading Rasa, Lima and the crews in an epic battle against Tan. At the end of DC3, Rasa and Lima vow to watch over the timestream while their Chief and the others enjoyed much-deserved peace.

Mo's destiny will really kick in with Dance Central 4 (which will hopefully at least include the Glitterati's antics and/or Tan returning from the timestream).

Rasa served DCI under Sazh Brea, Mo's father, and becomes a father figure to Mo himself.

Mo is still my Disney Princess is many ways. For one: he has a beautiful singing voice in my canons, one which prompts Emilia and Taye to joke about attracting birds and squirrels whenever their friend bursts into song. Mo only sings whenever he's really happy and asked to do so by fans. He stops singing after his first breakup with MacCoy, but breaks into song on some mornings-after he brings Glitch into his life.

Right from the very beginning, Glitch teaches himself how to get around in the kitchen and cook. The dishes Mo made for him were so beautiful and delicious, he just had to pay back his mentor! So why not try his hand at mastering some dishes?

Some of Glitch's dishes end up with special places in Mo's heart, just as his prodigy loves Mo's family recipes. By the time Spotlight rolls around, Mo's protege is a formidable chef that takes great pride in his work (ESPECIALLY when he's making something for Mo).

Mo held a part-time job prior to Dance Central 2. Glitch would wake up early in the morning, just to fix him lunch. Dance Central 3's action puts an end to both of them cooking, as they're ALWAYS on the move, but it stops altogether by the time Spotlight rolls around. That's one of the things that leads to Mo's heart breaking.

I imagine Glitch dancing like Adam Sevani/Moose from the Step Up movies.

Prior and during Dance Central 2, Glitch was Mo's protege in every sense of the word, and started off his Dance Central journey insecure. Spotlight canons have Glitch frequently taking charge of Hi-Def and teaching himself dance styles so difficult, Mo would even have considerable trouble tackling them. Watching Glitch blossom on a daily basis breaks Mo's heart down.

Despite a lot of things changing between them, Glitch still loves Mo beyond words, comprehension and time. He constantly assures Mo he still needs him, and he frequently complains about how looking after his mentor is a full-time job.

Mo realizes he's in love with Glitch when he catches him during afternoon practice, incorporating tap dancing into a routine while wearing one of his Kingdom Hearts outfits. Something he spent all night perfecting.

Crew spirit will go under fire in the Spotlight storyline. While Bodie and Emilia are still very much a strong crew, Angel having to take time off from representing his crew will have Aubrey representing Lu$h on her own. Taye will be putting Lil T through school, so she too will be representing her own crew solo. While Glitch will be a very strong representative for Hi-Def, Mo wonders if they should even still be in a crew, because it's about time for his protege to do his own thing. Seriously considers putting an end to their crew, despite the warnings he receives from Rasa.

Mo remains in contact with MacCoy, but finds himself thinking more and more about Glitch.

MacCoy and Dare weren't the only ones to split from their family at the end of DC3. Oblio, always the lone ranger, vanished once again, keeping eyes on things in his own special way. Mo and the others know their mysterious friend is always looking out for them, though.

Mo wrestles between telling Glitch his feelings or putting an end to their crew. He chooses the latter, which sparks an emotional, volcanic reaction from a very pissed off Glitch. Mo tries to tell his protege that he's no longer needed, because Glitch has grown up so much, but the more he says, the angrier his protege becomes. Glitch eventually agrees to making his own crew-but calls it Hi-Def and orders Mo to be a part of his crew. Not as his partner, but as his equal. Mo's moved but Glitch is far beyond pissed at that point.

The entire episode causes 'Mochi' to fall further in love with his grown-up protege. He had a knock-out fight with MacCoy of the same intensity-but MacCoy not only ended up physically attacking him, he _ran_. Glitch didn't.

The MacCoy/Mo/Glitch love triangle will come to a head in my Dance Central 4 canons, whether DC4 is actually made or not (it HAS to be, though).

Rasa and Lima know Mo and Glitch will be separated at one point, during the DC4 canons. The damage done will be incurable-but not if Mo makes things right.


End file.
